Dreams Realised
by laffers18
Summary: Set during S6 Episode 19. One question from Walter leads to a night Brennan will never forget. OS


**A/N So, I wasn't sure about posting this. Basically, straight after I saw the first promo for the Finder I had an idea in my head that I just couldn't get rid of. **

**I wrote it for my own amusement but have decided to hell with it, I shall post! LOL **

**A teeny tiny SPOILER for 'The Finder' episode. And when i say teeny tiny I the first 6 lines are a spoiler. The rest is all me!**

**Thank you Sara (Squinttoyou) for betaing for me. You're the bestest!**

**Reviews are always appreciated...no pressure though! ;)**

"_Are you two sleeping together?"_

"_No"_

"_Will you sleep with me?"_

"_You find the map maybe you've got a shot."_

_*slap*_

"_What?"_

Brennan slapped Booth lightly on the arm, trying to keep the stern expression on her face but unable to in the face of his mirth. His eyes were dancing and his lips smirking as he rubbed the spot she had hit. A small smile made its way onto her face without her permission until they were grinning at each other, both of them thrilled to realise that finally…_finally_ their partnership was back on track. They (or Booth!) could tease the other without fear, no longer worried about treading lightly around one another. Things were back to normal and could only get better.

"Are you sure?"

Brennan tore her gaze from Booths to look at the man in front of her, acknowledging to herself that there was a time when she wouldn't have thought twice about taking him up on his offer. He was attractive. Intelligent. Funny…a real 'catch' as Angela would say (what catching had to do with a mans appeal Brennan didn't know, but she had long ago decided to bow to Angela's superior knowledge on these things). She could even admit that for a second she was tempted…incredibly tempted. It had been far too long since she had satisfied her biological urges with an actual man. Much to Brennan's surprise masturbating only got her so far and had long since lost its appeal. She wanted…no, she needed a real man. Unfortunately the only man she wanted sat on her left, enjoying himself at her expense a little too much.

"Earth to Bones…"

"Hmmm…?"Brennan glanced at her partner, who had been waving one hand in front of her face to garner her attention.

"Thought I'd lost you there for a minute." He said with a smile, good humour firmly in place.

"I'm right here Booth…" Brennan said seriously, trying to contain her own smile.

"I know I meant…" Boot began before he looked at her again, closely this time. He watched as her lips started to curve up. "Funny Bones….such a joker."

"I am very amusing." She confirmed with a grin.

"Huh"

Booth and Brennan both turned to stare at the man watching them with an amused smile.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Are you _sure_ you're not sleeping together?" He asked with a grin of his own, enjoying the dynamic between the two. His original comment may have been mostly in jest, but he wouldn't have minded if the anthropologist had wanted to get up close and personal with him. Unfortunately from watching the two he knew that wasn't going to happen anywhere but in his dreams.

"Completely sure!" Booth returned with a small nod. "I'm pretty certain I'd remember if we were" he continued on a laugh.

"You would." Brennan confirmed to Booth. She turned to face Walter. "He would. I'm very memorable."

"That I can believe." Walter said, his lips curving up into a slight smirk and his gaze firmly fixed on Brennan's.

Booth stared between the two, slightly uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. He decided there and then to get the conversation back onto more comfortable footing…and to avoid joking about Brennan sleeping with anyone ever again. Who knows where it might end up?

"So" he said loudly, drawing the attention back to himself. "About this map…"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Five hours later Brennan let herself into her hotel room, completely worn out from the day and in desperate need of a shower. The day had been a long one and tomorrow showed no signs of being any different. So far the case had gone nowhere and it was frustrating both herself and Booth. Yes, they now had Walter on the hunt for the elusive map, but Brennan was doubtful that they were going to have much success. She could see no reason why he would be capable of finding said map so quickly, and was unable to fathom Booth's completely unshakable confidence in the man.

She stripped as she wandered through to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her before she headed for the bathroom. Normally she would tidy as she went but for once she couldn't find it within herself to care. She was on her own, she argued, no one else would know that she was allowing herself to live like a slob, albeit temporarily. When she reached the bathroom she turned on the shower, smiling to herself as she did so. The shower was large enough to cater for a party of five and she could see Angela's smirking face in her minds eye. Her hands would be on her hips, her eyes dancing as she pointed out that if, as any sane woman would have done, she'd have taken up Walters not so subtle invitation she may not be sharing the ridiculously oversized shower on her own.

Brennan's mind pondered over her imaginary Angela's words, admitting that the image wasn't an unpleasant one. She allowed herself the pleasure of indulgence for a minute, her mind running over the possibilities if she had accepted his invite. She imagined him stepping into the shower, his arms wrapping around her from behind, lips skipping her neck before moving up to her ear, nipping the lobe lightly. Her breath would hitch at his touch before she relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of him hardening behind her. His hands would move to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples lightly until they beaded at his touch. His mouth would move to her neck, alternating between kissing, nipping and sucking the tender flesh. A moan would escape her, her eyes drifting shut before she turned in his arms, mouth reaching blindly for his, her handing reaching down to cup his cock, causing him to moan her name.

"Bones…"

Brennan's eyes snapped open, her hands stilling in their movements. One was wrapped around her left breast while the other hand was slowly making its way down her stomach. Her legs felt unsteady and she leant back, her head resting against the tiles as she removed her hands. She could feel her heart racing and she focused on controlling it, steadying her breathing until she could think more clearly. It was by no means the first time she had fantasised about her partner but it was the first time he had wormed his way in when she was trying to actively think of someone else. It had…unnerved her.

She finished her shower quickly, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She knew she could take care of it herself but recently she had felt…empty afterwards. She didn't understand why she only knew it wasn't a feeling she liked.

She walked back into her bedroom before sliding between the covers of her bed, enjoying the feel of the silk on her naked skin. At home she always slept in the nude but when travelling with Booth she had taken to wearing something to bed. Normally they would be sharing a room, or even have adjoining rooms so she had decided being fully clothed at all times would be safer for both of them. This trip however, there were no sharing or adjoining rooms so she allowed herself the freedom of sleeping naked.

She reached over to set her alarm clock, grimacing at the time she saw. With a wry twist of her lips she realised she had been in the shower a lot longer than she had planned. Obviously her little…interlude had taken a lot longer than she had first thought. With a small shake of her head to draw the covers up, sinking her head back into the pillow and shutting her eyes, willing her body to shut down so she could finally rest.

_Temperance approached the room cautiously, her senses on high alert as she glanced around her. The silence was unnerving and the area surrounding her was too dark for her to really see, her eyes squinting as she tried to make out the objects around her. A slight sound caught her ear and she turned back to the door in front of her, her brain telling her to go back but her body willing her to move forward. She reached the door and paused, straining to hear a repeat of the previous sound. Silence reigned. _

_She put one hand on the door, turning the handle slowly, careful to avoid making any sound. She pushed the door open suddenly, her body assuming a defensive stance as she did so. Still no sound. She walked through the door, her movements slow. She could hear her own heart beating and she willed it to quiet, convinced that whoever was in the room would be able to hear her approach. She glanced to her left and right as she went but saw nothing, the room still too dark for her to see any movement. _

_She was taking another few steps forward when a sound behind her made her jump, causing her to spin around, feet planted and hands raised to ward off any coming attack. She stared into the darkness, realising that the sound she must have heard was the door being closed behind her. She expected something…anything to come at her at any moment and she was ready. That's why, when the moment eventually came, her own reaction surprised her…and yet she couldn't make herself do anything different._

_She shifted from one foot to the other, resisting the urge to turn and run. She took a small step back and hit something solid. She froze for a moment before she relaxed, realising she must have reached the end of the room. She was just stepping away when a strong arm hooked around her waist, yanking her back against what she had mistakenly thought was a solid wall. Brennan barely managed to swallow the scream rising in her throat but she didn't try and pull away. She knew she should. She convinced herself that at any moment she would but still she remained in her place._

_She felt a pair of lips graze the nape of her neck softly and her heart began to race. Not out of fear this time. Definitely not out of fear. Said lips brushed against her nape once more, nipping one shoulder before moving to the other and repeating the action. She shivered in response and the arm tightened around her. Brennan's head fell back to the shoulder behind her, leaving one side of her neck exposed. The figure behind her took instant advantage, raining kisses up and down her the side of her neck, lips curving into a smile at the sounds she was making. _

_Brennan's eyes shut as her head lolled back, all traces of fear forgotten as she revelled in the feelings being invoked in her. She lost herself in the moment, losing all focus as she felt a pair of hands move to cup her breasts. She arched her back, pressing her chest into his grip, moaning as his thumbs brushed repeatedly over her nipples. They pebbled to the touch and the lips still attached to Brennan's neck turned up into a smirk at the reaction. The touch was kept tauntingly light and Brennan moaned her complaint, her chest still thrust forward as she begged for a firmer touch._

_When no such touch came Brennan opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the light hit her eyes. At some point a lamp had been lit, shrouding the room with a light glow. She had a split second to wonder when it had happened before two hands skimmed up her legs gently, drawing her attention down. She could feel her heart beat increase once more, her breath shortening as she looked at the man crouched knelt in front of her. A pair of brown eyes looked up at her, watching her reaction to his touch._

_His hands continued their movement until they came to cup her naked behind, nudging Brennan lightly towards him. Brennan watched him through her arousal, her knees weakening as he moved to settle himself in front of her, his intentions clear. He smirked up at her, his hands moving from her ass to the tops of her thighs, caressing her lightly. Brennan moaned when he paused, her blue eyes locked on him as she silently begged him to continue._

_He continued to toy with her for a moment, enjoying the sight of having this oh so fearless woman a quivering wreck beneath his hands. He couldn't deny the effect her response was having on him however, and when she moaned again he let his hands continue on their upward journey. He kept his eyes locked on her, a smirk adorning his face as he gave her what she craved._

"_Bones…" Her name escaped his lips on a low growl, the feel of her surrounding his fingers making him forget his previous plans to tease her. His gaze dropped to her hips, eyes darkening further as he watched his fingers moving in and out of her soaking wet core. _

"_Booth…"Brennan moaned his name, eyes closing and her head falling back on the shoulders behind her, the feel of him penetrating her desperate body almost too much. "Please…"She gasped as his fingers moved faster, his thumb brushing her clit on every pass. "I need…"_

"_What do you need Temperance?"_

_Brennan gasped softly, her eyes shooting open at the voice behind her. Her focus on Booth had caused her to forget the man still stood behind her, and she could sense that he'd had enough of being an observer. She didn't have the opportunity to congratulate herself on being right though, her mind a hazy fog as his hands came up to cup her breasts once more. Any previous tenderness was forgotten, his grip sure and rough as he toyed with her. He pinched one nipple, then the other, revelling in the moan she emitted in response._

_Brennan's eyes fell shut once more. She didn't know how she had found herself in this position but she no longer cared. The combination of the two men had her on the edge and she could feel her orgasm approaching fast, both her mind and body now focused only on achieving it. She felt Booth remove his fingers and she moaned her complaint. Luckily for her Booth was as desperate to see her release as she was to achieve it, his hands rough as they gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. He glanced at her briefly before returning to his task. His tongue flicked out to taste her, a groan escaping him before he submerged himself in her._

_The first touch of his tongue caused Brennan to groan, her hips thrusting as she tried to deepen his touch. The hands on her breasts continued to pinch her nipples, and a pair of lips came to rest on her neck, nipping and kissing the tender flesh. The combination was too much for Brennan, and a scream escaped her lips as she came, hips pistoning wildly as she lost control._

_Booth tightened his grip on her hips, trying to control her movements as he revelled in the taste of her. He continued to lick her, taking as much of her in as possible before she eventually stopped moving. He glanced up at her, smirking at the sight above him. Her mouth was parted, her breaths escaping her in small gasps as she struggled to regain her footing. A satisfied smile made its way onto her face as she leant back, grateful for the support behind her._

_Booth released her hips with regret, laying one soft kiss on her hip bone before he stood. He watched her watch him, content to look his fill for a moment. Needless to say Brennan had other ideas as she reached one arm out, hooking a hand behind his neck and pulling him towards her. Since entering the room she hadn't been kissed by either man and she planned on rectifying that as soon as possible._

_Her lips met Booths, softly at first before it deepened. Tongues danced and teeth nipped, both giving into the hunger that was always just beneath the surface. Two minutes or two hours could have passed, neither could say, but eventually Brennan broke the kiss. She sent Booth a sexy smile before turning to the ever so patient man behind her._

_As soon as her head turned her mouth was met with another pair of lips. She froze for a second before she relaxed into him, enjoying the taste of someone new. She could sense his need, his tongue parting her lips and deepening the kiss immediately. As they kissed Brennan could feel herself being walked backwards, only coming to a stop when her knees hit the side of the bed. She pulled back glanced up into Walters smirking face, unable to do anything but return his smile. _

_Brennan's smile turned to one of confusion when he let go of her, but as she watched him climb onto the bed her smile turned to one of understanding. She watched him as he settled back, her grin widening as she took in the sight of his cock standing to attention. It was the first time she'd really stopped and looked at him and she wasn't disappointed. He was all long limbs and bulging muscles and she couldn't wait to acquaint herself with him fully._

_And pair of strong arms settled around her waist and she moved her head, glancing back to see Booth staring down at her with unrestrained hunger in his eyes. Without warning his lips came crashing down onto hers, his desire and need for her communicating itself clearly. His hands roamed her body as their tongues duelled, cupping her breasts in his hands before pinching her nipples, smirking as he swallowed her moan._

_He pulled back and smiled down at her, waiting for her eyes to flutter back open. When he was sure he had her attention he grinned before nudging her forward. Brennan fell forward, hands on either side of Walters's legs as she settled herself on the bed. She glanced back at Booth before looking at Walter. She didn't need to be a genius to guess what they had planned. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she envisioned what was to come._

_A not so gentle hand on her back pushed her forward again until she her head was level with Walters cock. She looked back at Booth with a smirk before swivelling her hips once, giving him a tantalising view of her ass swaying in front of him, satisfied when a low curse left his lips and his hands moved to caress her. _

_She looked back at Walter who had been watching them. He wore a smile but there was no mistaking the impatience on his face. Brennan toyed with the idea of teasing him for a moment but the sight of his hard cock straining toward her changed her mind. She was craving the taste of him and couldn't deny herself anymore, lowering her head slowly, her eyes still locked on his. She sucked him into her mouth, softly at first, her movements slow as she familiarised herself with the taste of him. _

_Walter groaned at the first touch of her lips and Brennan smirked around his length. There was nothing more satisfying than having a man at the mercy of your hands…or in this case your tongue, and she could feel her own arousal increase at the sounds he was making. She kept her attention light for another few moments before she upped the tempo, her head quickening in his lap as she sucked him harder, tongue wrapping around his length as she took in as much of him as she could._

_A shift of the bed behind her caused her movements to freeze before the feel of a hard body behind her spurred her into action. She knew what was coming and focused on Walter beneath her, knowing that as soon as Booth entered her she'd lose all focus. She resumed her efforts, one hand moving to wrap around the base of Walter's cock as she took rest of him in her mouth. She nipped, sucked and licked him, driving him to crazy as she kept his orgasm just out of reach._

_Another movement from behind drew her attention but she continued in her movement, only pausing as she felt Booth begin to move. His hard cock was pressed against her entrance and she was helpless to do anything but press her hips back, desperate to feel him inside of her. He gripped her hips in his, his grip tight as he held her. He paused to lay a soft kiss on the back of her neck before he thrust into her, pausing briefly to allow her to adjust to his presence. He rocked back and forth slowly, his grip tightening on her hips as he fought for control. When she began to push back against him he let himself move, thrusting in and out of her slowly before his pace quickened._

_As Booth had entered her Brennan had paused in her efforts, the feel of him buried within her almost too much to take. The pleasure was unbelievable but as he started to move she forced herself to focus on the task in hand, knowing that the sooner she gave Walter a release the sooner she could focus on her own pleasure._

_She redoubled her efforts, her head bobbing frantically over his cock as she sucked him deep. He was so far gone it didn't take long and moments later she felt him let go, his orgasm rocking him to his core as he came. Brennan swallowed the evidence of his pleasure, licking and sucking him dry until he was still._

_As soon as he was finished she raised her head, back arching and ass thrusting back into Booth as she searched for her own elusive orgasm. She could feel the control it was taking Booth not to lose it and she lowered a hand, her fingers aiming for her clit to give herself the release she craved. Before her hand reached its target another hand joined it, brushing hers out of the way as it sought to give her what she needed. _

_Brennan sent a half-hearted smile of thanks in Walters's direction before a low groan escaped, the feel of Booths cock and Walkers fingers bringing her so close._

"_Yes…" She moaned, the first real word any of them had uttered. "Close…so close…" Her head fell back and she moved her hips restlessly. "God yes….almost….so….close….."_

"Fuck"

Brennan sat straight up in bed, her heart racing and an ache between her legs begging for a release. She raised a shaky hand to her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she tried desperately to modulate her breathing. When her breath had slowed she lowered her head back to her pillow. She glanced to her side and noted the time. 6am. In no time at all Booth would be arriving on her door step (figuratively speaking!) to start the day and she knew herself well enough to know she couldn't face him the way she was. She'd either hit him…or drag him into bed with her, neither of which is advisable regardless of how satisfying it may be.

Her breath hissed out, even as she cursed herself, Booth AND Walter for her current predicament. Maybe, rationally speaking, it wasn't their fault but she was in no mood for what was 'rational'. She needed someone to take her frustrations out on and they fit the bill perfectly. She glanced at the clock again at noted ten more minutes had passed since she had first awoken. The throbbing between her legs had yet to fade and she sighed to herself, knowing what she had to do.

She shifted on the bed, getting herself comfortable before her hand began to inch down her body. It was times like these that reminded Brennan of why she chose to sleep the way she did. No clothes to obstruct her path, just bare skin begging to be touched. Her other hand moved up to caress her breast, one finger running over her already rock hard nipple before circling the tight bud. She pinched it between her fingers, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting through her body before it settled between her thighs.

Her other hand moved down her stomach, one finger slipping between her wet folds. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the welcome intrusion and she added another finger, proceeding to thrust her fingers in and out of her hot core. She could feel the pleasure building but she needed more. She removed the hand wrapped around her breast and shifted so that it joined the hand still thrusting between her thighs. Her legs widened minutely to allow her now free hand to brush her clit, her movements light to begin with until she could feel the orgasm fast approaching. Her hands sped up as her hips continued to move on their own violation and Brennan moaned loudly, needing that one moment of release.

Up until then her mind had stayed blissfully blank, but as she neared the brink images ran through her mind. Booth, knelt between her legs. Her mouth wrapped around his cock. His mouth sucking her nipple. She cursed the thoughts even as she continued to thrust her hips, oblivious to the fact she was panting his name desperately. Brennan squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her mouth parting on a low moan as one final image made its presence known. Booth, his head thrown back as she rode him hard, driving both of them over the edge.

"Booth…" Brennan gasped at the picture they made, her hips jerking uncontrollably as her orgasm overtook her. Her fingers slowed in their movements, bringing her down from her high gradually.

When her body finally stilled she removed her fingers, her arms falling to her side as she tried to regain her breath. She kept her eyes shut, a small smile gracing her lips as she prolonged the moment. She was just gathering her courage to move when she heard a slight movement come from across the room. For a second she was tempted to ignore it, reasonably sure she could convince herself she was hearing things. After a moment her curiosity got the better of her and she lifted her head, forcing her eyes to open.

She blinked twice, the thought that she was dreaming again crossing her mind for an instant before she dismissed it. She met her partners heated gaze and felt herself shiver. He looked….hungry.

"Booth…?" His name escaped her lips softly, bridging the gap between them.

He continued to stare at her for a moment, his eyes tracking the body still on show for him. He eventually returned his eyes to hers, taking one small step towards her. His lips hitched into a wicked smirk.

"You called?"

**A/N If I admit I was tempted to make this real will you hate me? LOL **

**In the end I chickened out though...very unlike me but I figure i'm allowed my cowardly moments! :P**


End file.
